(NCIS) Kelly
by lovegp227
Summary: What if Kelly suddenly reappeared in Gibbs life, and she had never died in the car crash? Hope you enjoy this story, it was something I though of awhile ago and I think it would be such an amazing twist in the show! Just a little bit of TIVA fluff thrown in for good measure as well.
1. Chapter 1

It was a case the same as all of the others, distraught parents to deal with, regular calls from Abby as she brimmed over with excitement about her forensic findings. Tony sat at his desk doing paperwork, all the while teasing Ziva about her misuse of the saying, "joined at the hip". Tim was typing away at his computer, trying to track down a missing suspect before Gibbs returned.

"Where is Gibbs anyway?' Ziva asked, as if reading Tim's mind. "Vance was just questioning him about his findings in the case. " Tim replied. "He wants this one done quickly, we have quite a bit of paperwork to do from the last case after _Tony _decided to go on vacation for three days." Ziva shot her head up to look at Tony from across her desk. "Vacation? Tony you told me you were at home with the flu!" Tony looked up sheepishly from his desk. "I did get the sniffles while I was in whistler, if it makes you feel any better. It is quite cold up there…"

ZIva playfully throws her tissue box at him as a beautiful young girl comes storming in from the elevator with a security guard running behind her. "Stop! You can't be in here!" the guard yelled. The girl came running up to the team, stopping right before entering the circle of desks. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. "I am looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs," the girl said frantically.

"I am sorry but who are you?" Tony asked looking completely perplexed but intrigued at the same time. "It's not important to you, I just need to see him now!"

"Gibbs is busy right now, why do you need to see him so quickly?" As soon as the words had left Tony's mouth Gibbs came strolling off the elevator. "Who needs to see me, DiNozzo?"

The girl froze as soon as she heard Gibbs voice. Standing wide eyed and motionless she deeply inhaled and exhaled, slowly turning around to face Gibbs. He knew who she was immediately, and suddenly flashbacks of a young girl playing with her mother danced in front of him. Her eyes suddenly began to fill with tears as Gibbs stared in awe. "Kelly?" Gibbs whispered in a tone that nobody on his team had ever heard before, one full of hope, confusion and love.

"Hi Daddy." Kate whispered. The distance between them was gone in an instant; Gibbs wrapped his arms around her tightly as Kelly broke into hysterical sobs. The team looked on with their mouths dropped. Ziva leaned over to Tony and quietly whispered, "Gibbs daughter?! I thought she was dead?" Tony couldn't do anything but stare. The man of a million words had nothing to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Gibbs released Kelly from his iron grip, and led her silently to the elevator. Once the doors closed, Gibbs mind began to race. How was she not dead? Where has she been all of these years?

As if reading his mind, Kelly whispers in broken sobs, "I definitely have some explaining to do."

Once upstairs in the conference room, Gibbs finally breaks the silence. "Where the hell were you the past decade?" Gibbs asked in his quietest voice possible, trying not to sound hysterical. "Well it is a long story but here it goes." Thoughtfully looking out the window, she began to tell her story. "First of all, the people who died in that car wreck weren't us. There were agents driving that car, they were just a distraction in case anyone came after us." Gibbs first thought was about Shannon, wondering if it was possible that she was still live. Kelly already knew he would be wondering about this, so she answered his thoughts. "We were staying at a safe house before the trial. Mom went out into the backyard to pick some flowers, saying that she really needed to spruce up the place." Kelly allowed herself to let out a small laugh, as if remembering old times. "A sniper shot mom while she was out in the backyard." Kelly grimaced at the memory. "All hell broke loose, and the agents watching us frantically tried to call the other agents who were the distraction. It was too late though, I guess. None of the agents answered their phones, so they must already have been dead."

Kelly once again stared out the window, as if trying to find the words to tell her story. Gibbs just looked at her and grabbed her hand as if to give her support. "What happened next Kel?" Gibbs said in the softest, kindest tone possible, but obviously dying to know where his little girl had been all of these years. Sensing his urgency, Kelly continued on. "After the agents learned about the crash, they quickly took me away, and I was put into the witness protection program." Gibbs raised his eyebrows, as if to ask if she was serious. "I know, it sounds a little like a James Bond movie but it's the truth." Kelly fiddled with her necklace, suddenly feeling very uneasy. "I was finally able to track down your whereabouts yesterday, and I took the first plane I could catch."

Gibbs didn't ever know what to say. Everything made sense now, but this was definitely a lot to take in. He could not believe she was alive after all of this time- all of the wondering, mourning, and failed attempts at moving on had taken a toll on him. "So did you ever remarry?" Kelly asked, obviously curious what he had been doing all these years as well. Gibbs laughed. "I tried, three times. It never really worked out." Kelly smiled, and suddenly was left wondering what they would do next. Her thoughts were interrupted by the whispers she heard from outside the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to make this more of a fun chapter since the last two were a bit sadder. It mainly discusses the team's reaction to the news, with a little bit of Tiva thrown in there. (Sorry, I couldn't help it!) It also shows how the news would affect Gibbs and maybe change how he acts towards his team. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Also if you have any suggestions for the next few chapters, or something you think would be good added into the story, please let me know!

* * *

"Tony move over!" Ziva whispered, incredibly annoyed at Tony who was crouched on the floor, leaning with his ear pressed against the door. She elbowed him in the stomach, and he yelped in fake pain. "Ziva! Gibbs' daughter just rose from the dead, I think that I have the right to know what's going on!" Ziva continued to lean against him, trying to hear what they were saying. "Why should you get to know before me?! I am just as-" Ziva was cut off as her and Tony both fell tumbled forward when the door quickly opened.

Tony and Ziva looked up sheepishly, worried that the wrath of Gibbs was about to fall upon them. "Hey boss we were just…" Gibbs held up his hand, smirked, stepped over them and walked towards the director's office. At some point he had to know what was going on as well. Right behind him was Kelly who, just before stepping over Tony and Ziva, stopped and said, "You two make a really cute couple you know." She looked at them for a moment, and then followed after her father.

"Okay so that was strange in _many _ways…" Tony said sounding completely intrigued. "I know! Gibbs didn't even yell at us- he actually _smiled_," Ziva stared down at the ground as she said that part, not believing the words that were coming out of her own mouth, "and his daughter thinks…" Ziva trailed off as her cheeks turned pink and she looked up at Tony, who was grinning from ear to ear. "I know sweetcheeks, we do make a very cute couple." Ziva smirked at Tony as she stood up to walk away, but he could tell that she liked the thought of them, as a couple.

Once they were back in the bull pen, Tim and Abby immediately ran up to them, full of questions. "Is it true? I mean is that really Gibbs daughter? I always thought of myself as being like Gibbs daughter, and I wonder what it will be like now with her in the picture, I mean he'll still love me right? Gibbs loves me a lot, he really does, so there is no way that he _won't _still love me right? Right? I am SO happy for him! Kelly is here! Wow! That's so-" Abby's rambling was quickly cut off by Tim, who still had questions of his own. "Abby! It'll all be fine- Gibbs loves you, okay?" Just those few words seemed to calm Abby's nerves, so she just nodded, smiled, and looked on at Tony and Ziva. "So… what the hell is going on?" Tim asked, finally getting a word in.

Ziva and Tony had run up the stairs after Gibbs went into the conference room, and managed to hear basically the entire story. The team was absolutely shocked, and Tony made the story as thrilling as possible with plenty of sound effects and dramatic pauses. "I can't believe it! I mean after all these years she's actually _alive... _How's Gibbs reacting?" Tim asked, completely intrigued. Ziva and Tony looked at each other as if searching for an answer. "Well, he was actually kinda nice when he left the conference room…" Ziva said quickly trailing off, allowing Tony to pick up after her. That was happening more and more recently, Ziva allowing Tony to finish her sentences. He seemed to enjoy it really, and she knew it. "Well yeah, Ziva's right- maybe this is gonna make Gibbs a softie." Tony said, his voice full of hope, "Maybe… _no more head slaps!" _

"I don't know about that, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, planting a quick headslap on Tony as he strolled back into the bullpen, Kelly following quickly behind him. "Hey boss!" Tony said, suddenly standing up straight and smoothing his hair. "Grab you gear, we have a body." The whole team just stared at him. Was he really going to act like nothing had just happened? "Boss, um, what about Kelly?" Ziva asked awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to his sudden return to normalcy. "Grab her an NCIS coat and hat- she's coming with us." Kelly looked at the team and shrugged with a sly smile on her face. "Who knows, maybe I'll become an agent." Kelly whispered the words, slipping in between Tony and Ziva. The team starred on at her as she followed her father to the elevator, acting so natural as if they'd been doing this forever. Gibbs cracked a joke and they stepped into the elevator, laughing together. Tony was completely taken aback. "Well this is going to be a weird case."


	4. Chapter 4

So I really like this chapter, but now I'm kinda having a small case of writers block. I mean I know what I could write, but do you guys think I should write ALOT more, like continue the story for awhile, or just write one or two more chapters and move on to another story? Please feel free to sound off in the review section below:) Hope you enjoy!

BTW- Hope someone recognizes the Turner and Hooch reference- I could totally see Ziva trying to compare Tony to him;)

* * *

Ziva quickly sped through the streets of DC, Tony still rambling about Gibbs' daughter's sudden return to his life, and her new place in their team as well. "…Is she gonna be like a permanent member of our team? Or is this just temporary until Gibbs sorts all of this out. What if they become a father-daughter crime fighting duo?" Ziva looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really Tony? I don't think that sounds like Gibbs." Ziva stared forward at the road for a minute and then back at Tony. "Actually, that could work!" Tony smiled back at her, knowing he was right. "We are like Turner and Hooch- a freaking awesome crime fighting duo. Gibbs needs his partner." Ziva thought for a minute, and suddenly a light bulb seemed to go off in her head. "Aha! Starsky and Hutch! That is what we'll call them!" Tony beamed with pride at his partner's ability to reference an old cop show. "By the way Tony, you do remind me a little of Hooch."

As Tony and Ziva stepped out of the air-conditioned comfort of her mini cooper, Tony asked her the same question he had a million times before. "Ziva, why the hell do I ever let you drive?" Ziva pretended to ignore him, but she did feel bad that she always made him feel so carsick. "It's hot as hell, _and _I feel nauseous- really bad combo. I know you're a ninja assassin, but you don't need to drive like one."

"Oh quit whining Tony- you are still in one piece, are you not?" Ziva asked, amused by Tony's childish behavior. "And it's not that hot, this is like winter in Israel!" Even though her statement was true, the heat was bothering her. She had become accustomed to a more temperate climate, and it was the kind of day that sucked the energy and common sense out of a person. Every pool in the Capitol region was crammed to capacity with heat-ravaged bodies, and she secretly wished she could be there as well.

"Well we aren't in the Promised Land, are we Ze-Vah! We are in the great US of A, where the-" Tony was abruptly cut off by Ziva signaling for him to shush. "We have more important things to deal with Tony, like who put a bullet in this marine's chest." Tony nodded, knowing when it was time for him to get serious about the job at hand. Also, Gibbs and Kelly were standing over the body, and neither Tony nor Ziva knew what kind of mood he was in with this whole daughter coming back – to – life thing.

As Tony and Ziva approached, Kelly glanced over her shoulder and gave both of them a once- over. It was obvious that Gibbs had told her all about them during their car ride over, and she was forming opinions of her own. As soon as she met the looks that Tony and Ziva were shooting at her, she quickly smiled and turned back around to look at the body. It was clear that Ducky was already charmed by the young lady, and would have preferred to continue talking to her rather than doing his job. "So Duck, what do ya got?" Gibbs asked.

"Single gunshot wound to the chest, through and through. He was shot with a '22, which is still the most popular gun in the world today! I am sure this will not prove to be very easy for Abby to track down the gun. Jethro, did you know that the first…" Kelly was amused by Ducky's tendency to give a history lesson along with case information, and for once Gibbs seemed to be as well. He allowed Ducky to continue his story, and seemed happy to listen.

Ziva snapped photos of the crime scene while Tony followed steadily behind her, pointing out anything she may have missed. "So since when does Gibbs allow Ducky to tell his history lessons?" Ziva asked very nonchalantly, knowing that Gibbs was many things, but not one of them was patient.

She continued to snap a photo of a cigarette as Tony tried to listen in on Gibbs. "Like I said, Gibbs really is becoming a softie." Tony whispered the words as quietly as possible; the last thing he wanted right now was another head slap.

"Maybe this is what Gibbs was like before Shannon and Kelly disappeared." Ziva stopped what she was doing and looked up at Tony. "This could be what he needs Tony. Gibbs has not seemed very happy lately, and this might be able to brighten his mood." Tony thought for a moment, and then replied, "If by lately you mean the past 11 years, then yeah, you're spot on." Ziva shot him a look and went back to her photography. Kelly snuck up behind Tony, inspecting Ziva's diligent police work. "Find anything?" Tony jumped and spun around. "Oh hey, um yeah just a cigarette and a few boot prints." Kelly seemed happy with his answer so she turned around to leave. Quickly enough, Tony heard Kelly laughing on the phone with someone as she restated what he had just told her about the case. "Yup that's everything- It'll be there for you soon Abby. Okay, bye!" Ziva looked up at Tony and smirked. "I guess you were right- we might just have a new member on our team."


End file.
